Game of Torture
by You.Upgraded
Summary: My take on the Debekah torture scene in 3x18. Contains Mature themes. Contains blood play. One shot. Some lines are taken from the episode, the rest are my own.


**Debekah **

**Season 3 x Episode 18 **_**My take on the Debekah torture scene in 3x18. Contains Smut and dark themes. Some lines are taken from the episode and the rest are my own. Enjoy. ;) xoxo (I do not own these characters nor am I affiliated with the vampire Dairies or the CW in anyway.) **_

Hearing the crunch of bone she flinched slightly but would never allowing him to see. No, this had to be as intense as possible and as wicked as she had dreamt the night before. He groaned in pain as she closed the bear traps over his wrists keeping them in place. The traps had been attached to chains that hung from the ceiling, a crafty attempt at restraints.

"I found them in the shed," the blonde vampire spat, "What kind of monster would trap a poor defenseless animal?"

She turned on her heal and clicked her way over to the table against the wall. Rolling her eyes as she heard him speak a smirk taking to her lips.

"I've got to admit," he began, "even for me this is a little kinky."

Of course he would make a comment like that, she thought, picking up the sharpened knife on the table.

"You pretended to be interested in me," she replied, ignoring his comment, "then you slept with me, so your trampy friend Sage could steal my thoughts."

Walking behind the raven-haired vampire, her heeled boots still clicking against the marbled floor.

"Ever since then," she continued, getting closer to face him, "I've had this incessant need to one up you."

Licking her lips as she was finally in front of him, "So I've decided to bleed the vervain from your system."

Her green eyes pierced into his ocean spheres, her dainty hands ripping open his blue dress shirt, the buttons popping off and cascading to the floor. A moan of pleasure omitting from his lips, sending chills throughout her body. Having to remind herself not to crack, at least not yet. Starting under his collarbone, she slid the knife across his chest watching the crimson current of his delectable blood fall from the cut. Once again he groaned, a mixture of pain and pleasure, gritting his teeth.

A smirk hit his lips when she pulled the blade away, "You wanna compel me to be your boyfriend?"

She shook her head, a smug smile lighting her lips, "We both know I don't need to compel you to get what I want, Damon. However, bleeding you may take awhile, we should probably stick to the major arteries."

Placing the blade against his neck, she cut downward, the red-hot liquid rippling quickly from his wounds. Both vampires moaned in desire, the sight of his blood sent pooling heat to her core. Stepping a bit closer to his suspended frame, her tongue slid against his open lips.

"Rebekah," he purred, wishing he could pull her closer to his body however he thoroughly enjoying this little game.

"Well look what you caught," the voice sounding behind her back, the thick accent of her brother.

"Trying to bleed him of vervain, don't you think it would be easier to hang him upside down?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes unamused, whipping around to face her older brother. "I'm perfectly capable of inflicting pain thank you very much," she snarled.

"Well excuse me," he teased, giving Damon a little roll of the eyes, "It's not like I have any expertise in the matter."

Shaking her head, "You know Nik, why don't you just leave me be and go manage your witch. I don't believe you were invited to the party, so please go, before you see things that might make your eyes bleed."

She wanted her brother gone, he was simply ruining the mood and she couldn't have that. Klaus shrugged and excited the room, finally leaving the two completely alone.

"Now where were we? Ahh, yes," she purred, turning back to face Damon.

Pressing the tip of the blade against his hipbone, before dragging the sharpened edge downward.

"Fuck," he growled, causing her to smirk devilishly. "You love watching me suffer, don't you?"

Of course the answer would be a yes, he knew it and so did she.

"I do," she answered, "but only because you enjoy it. Let's not forget the pain you inflict on me, love."

A small laugh escaped him, "And you also enjoy it."

"Mhmmm," she purred, lapping her tongue across the flat end of the knife.

"God you're such a tease," he quipped, blue spheres full of lust and desire.

"Taste so good," she moaned, pressing her body a little closer to his.

Slowly, Rebekah removed her black blouse, tossing the soft material to the floor. The bra she wore was lacey and see through, showcasing her perfect, tanned breasts. Tucking the knife into the side of her pants, she ran her fingertips down Damon's sides, digging her nails in forcefully. Kissing his neck, nibbling at the tender flesh before flicking out her tongue. The pinked muscle traced over the deep cuts she'd created, his blood pooling past her lips. The life sustaining liquid burned her throat and set fire to her tongue, causing her arousal to heighten. He gazed at the blonde bombshell, watching as she sunk her body lower to the ground. Settling on her knees, Rebekah ran her hand over his bulge, feeling his throbbing erection.

"I knew you would enjoy my little game," she quipped, daggering her green eyes into his wintered stare.

Slowly, she popped the button of his jeans and slid down the zipper. Tugging the denim material down to the floor, finding out immediately that Damon was sans underwear.

"I love it when you're prepared," she growled, biting her lower lip as she took him in.

Eagerly, she gripped his raging hard on, working her hand rhythmically against the swollen muscle. Gliding her thumb over the tip, sliding the pre cum down his shaft as she pumped him expertly.

"Shit…Rebekah," he groaned out in pleasure, "you dirty little bitch."

Of course she enjoyed when he talked to her in this manner, knowing it was all meant for better stimulation. Her tongue flicked past her lips, twirling around the head before dipping into the slit. One hand moved to the back of her bra, unhooking the clasp and allowing the straps to fall down her slender arms. As she began taking his pulsing manhood into her mouth, she stroked him with one hand, while she squeezed her buxom breasts with the other. Eyes full of deviousness; wanting nothing except Damon as she looked upward locking him in a stare. Lips sliding further along his thick length, moaning deeply sending vibrations throughout his frame. Every nerve ending was erupting inside of him, forcing deep moans of delight to omit from his lips. No one he'd ever met could do the things that the beautiful blonde original could do; her talent surpassed thousands. Gently, she slid her teeth against the sensitive skin of his shaft, her tongue gliding against the hardness. Lips wrapping around securely, the suction strong as she inhaled relishing in the taste of his skin.

"Fucking Damnit!" Damon spat, never tearing his eyes away from Rebekah as she earnestly pumped his cock into her mouth.

Abandoning her breasts, she slid the palm of her hand against his torso collecting blood as she traveled. Slowly, making sure he watched, she brought the crimson stained hand against her chest. Smearing his blood into her tanned flesh, coating her breasts and erected nipples.

"Oh God," he mused, licking his plum lips, reaching upward grasping at the traps, feeling the blood slide down his arms.

He needed something to clutch and yet every movement brought him pain with an overwhelming sense of pleasure. Sliding backward, his member escaped her lips with a slick pop, tongue traveling from the tip to the base and back again. Her hand continued to pump him quickly, as she gave him a sly little wink. The blood stained hand glided down her toned abdomen, dipping into her pants, passing into the waistband of her soaked panties.

"Oooohhh Damon," she moaned, feeling the wetness against her fingertips.

Eyelids fluttering dramatically, mouth falling open knowing the spectacle would have him reeling in desire. Opening her emerald eyes so that she could stare into his darkened orbs, beginning to rub the head of his manhood against her lips. Kissing the bulbous tip, before getting back to her feet, a smirk plastered to her mouth.

"Shall I allow you to come play? Have you suffered, enough Damon Salvatore?"

Pressing her body tightly to his chiseled frame, running her palms against his wounded arms, lingering over the springs to the bear traps.

"Please," he begged, "You've punished me proper, now let me down so I can have my fun."

Leaning forward, Rebekah collided her bee-stung lips with Damon's, bringing him in for a deep, sensual kiss. Their tongues battled together for dominance, moaning hungrily against each other's mouths. Tugging at his bottom lip with her teeth, pulling away, their eyes never straying from one another.

"Don't go gently on me lover," she whispered against his lips, clicking the pins of the bear traps with her fingertips.

Instantly the metal traps flew open releasing Damon from their traitorous grasps. Wrapping her arms around his waist, ensuring that he wouldn't take a nasty tumble from the slight blood loss. Luckily, he was extremely resilient, obtaining proper footing against the marbled floor.

"You're in for it Barbie," he growled, lacing his hands into her long blonde tresses, pulling her forcefully into a fiery kiss.

She sucked at his tongue, moaning in bliss as he trailed his hands down to the waistband of her pants. In one fluid motion, he rid her of the dark fabric before clawing at her lace panties. Tearing the undergarment from her body, leaving her completely bare before him, Rebekah kept her eyes locked on Damon as he shrugged off his dress shirt. Using vampire speed and strength he pinned her down onto the blood soaked tile, even though she was stronger she allowed him the thrill of dominance. Smirking, she wiggled under his grasp, kicking off her boots, leaving them naked, skin-to-skin, finally. The dark crimson current pooled around her frame, his hands holding her down drowning her in his blood. The cuts along his torso began to heal, her eyes studying the pain the she had inflicted with masochistic torridness in her gaze.

"Admiring your work?" He smirked, meeting her green stare.

"Maybe a little," she purred, moaning in satisfaction as he pressed his heavy body against hers.

Swiftly, he wrapped his hand around her throat keeping her steady and exerting his primal urges.

"Damon," she gasped, even though they didn't need air to survive, it was a habit that most vampires acquired.

"Damon you caveman," she growled, "I want you fuck me…please fuck me."

Smirking triumphantly, licking his lips seductively, feeling as if he'd won the ultimate prize.

"I love it when you beg," he quipped, "So sexy, you filthy little bitch."

Raising her hips upward, feeling his hard length against her dripping entrance, Rebekah groaned in need.

"I'm aching for you," she pouted, "claim me, Mr. Salvatore."

His eyes daggered upward, boaring into her soft stare knowing that he craved her just as much as she did for him. Towering over her withering frame, he gripped his thick manhood and without hesitation guiding himself inside her drenched core. Bucking his hips forward he filled her with one swift movement forcing them both to cry out in ecstasy.

"Ooooo Fuck! You bastard," she howled, legs wrapping around his waist pulling him deeper inside her womb.

Arms snaking around his neck, hands trailing into his raven tresses, forcing him down for a passionate kiss. The familiar throbbing sensation passed through their gums, feeling their sharp fangs extending. Damon rocked his hips with inhuman speed, hitting every sweet spot inside the beautiful blonde vampire. Shrieking in pleasure, screaming his name, their voices ricocheting around the high walled room. Pounding inside her wetness, feeling her inner walls spasm and quake around his pulsing manhood. Her razor sharp nails pierced into the flesh of his back, tearing all the way down and then back up again. Using her powerful, original strength, Rebekah flipped their bodies around on the marble, now looking down at the winter eyed vampire. Pressing her palms against the toned planes of his chest as she began sliding up and down his length. His hands flew to her hips, gripping the bones roughly, if she'd been mortal they would be broken. Moving quickly above him, noises of extreme pleasure tumbling for her lips, rolling her hips in a circular motion.

"Damon," she panted, one hand moving to palm her own breasts as she rode him harder and faster.

Removing one of his hands from her hip, he began gliding his fingertips over her swollen little bundle of nerves. The move elicited a cry of approval from the vampire temptress, forcing her to move with increased force. Running her tongue over her exposed fangs, feeling the tiny veins appear under her eyes, Rebekah leaned foreword sinking her teeth into his blooded neck. The familiar tang of his savory blood splashed into her mouth, sliding with steaming fire down her throat. Retracting her fangs, she quickened her pace against him once more, knowing she was close to meeting her release. Damon held her close to him, sinking his own fangs into the top of her left breast, forcing her to spiral out of control. Inner walls clenching around his length; a scream of delight rupturing from deep within as she sailed over climax. With one final thrust, he followed suit, spilling his dead seed deep within her womb. Both vampires lay against each other satisfied completely.

"That was a great idea," he complimented with a smirk, "Kidnap me any time."

A small chuckle escaped her, "I knew you'd fancy yourself a good round of torture. I mean I know how much you like to play rough."

It was true; Damon had met his match in Rebekah, the only woman more cunning and devious than himself. The original far surpassed Katherine on so many levels, but unlike his former love, the blonde had a sensitive side. Standing up from the floor, she swiftly picked up his dress shirt, sliding into the blue fabric. Taking his large palm in her dainty hand, she led them out of the great room and into the hallway.

"I think a shower is in order," she smiled, guiding them up the staircase towards her bedroom.

"What about the mess?" He asked, truly curious as to if they leave it for an unlucky housekeeper.

"I think I'll leave it for Nik," she replied, "Seeing as he's oh so brilliant at torture and covering his tracks."


End file.
